Un Petit Coin de Paradis
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Les enfants dans le noir font des bêtises, les bêtises dans le noir font parfois des enfants... enfin, c'est pas ça qui nous intéresse ici, seulement les bêtises. Petit One-Shot sur Harry et Hermione, int -18ans...


Un ultime gémissement, tu te cambres, resserrant tes jambes

Titre : Un p'tit coin d'Paradis…

Un ultime gémissement, tu te cambres, resserrant tes jambes. Je relève finalement la tête de la source de ton plaisir. J'ai aimé, tu as adoré. Enfin, je crois, j'espère… Certains hommes douteront toujours, et tant mieux pour les femmes, ainsi ils chercheront à s'améliorer.

Je remonte le long de ton corps nu, tentateur. Tes cheveux forment une crinière sauvage. L'éclat de tes yeux révèle les restes d'un feu ardent. Tu es si alanguie que, inconsciemment, tu en deviens sensuellement démoniaque. Mes lèvres encore humides de toi, j'embrasse cette peau chaude qui s'offre à moi. Je goûte à tes lèvres et ton souffle chaud me caresse le visage. Tu reprends trop vite tes esprits. Tu sais mon état. Contempler ton extase, que j'ai provoquée, m'a excité au plus haut point. Dis-moi Hermione, satisferas-tu mon désir ? Fin de journée, nous sommes tous les deux fatigués. Difficile dans ces conditions de subir l'assaut d'un Auror lubrique, Survivant de son état. De plus, je ne suis pas un amant exceptionnel, et je peux comprendre que tu préfères maintenant dormir. Je m'enorgueillis de ne pas être macho. Pour moi, le plaisir de l'autre passe avant. Mais il est vrai que c'est parfois difficile de retenir sa frustration.

Tes baisers deviennent plus langoureux. Pour ce soir, c'est gagné, je pourrai assouvir ma faim de ce corps qui me fait rêver. Pour te mettre en confiance, je me mets sur le dos. Doucement tu m'enjambes et je peux à loisir t'admirer. Tu es mon rêve. Une peau que je ne me lasse de caresser. Des formes que j'adore dévorer. Tu es belle et tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

Allumeuse. Comme si je n'étais pas assez excité, il faut que tu me provoques. Qui aurait pu croire que mademoiselle Granger aimerait à ce point jouer avec son partenaire ? Dans l'intimité, la jeune fille timide perd quelques-unes de ses appréhensions. Un mélange charmant d'hésitation et de provocation. Mais pour le moment, tu as décidé de jouer avec le feu. Fais attention, on n'attise pas un Potter sans risquer gros. Tu te sers de moi pour te caresser, faisant de lents va et vient. Ta chaleur sur la mienne, je sens ton excitation, tandis que la mienne se tend contre toi. Je brûle pour toi, mon Ange. J'irai en Enfer juste pour pouvoir goûter ton corps.

Enfin tu as pitié de moi. Tu me positionnes avec tes mains chaudes, me créant au passage de nouveaux frissons, et lentement tu t'abaisses.

Douleur. Ta douleur. Pardon. Pardonne-moi je t'en prie. Je me hais à ce moment-là, comme à chaque fois. Ton corps te trahit. Cesse de me le cacher, je le sais, je le vois, je le sens. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. Même si je sais qu'après quelques mouvements cette douleur se résorbe.

Doucement tu continues à t'abaisser, par petits paliers, me donnant de plus en plus faim de toi. Au fur et à mesure que je te sens autour de moi, la félicité m'envahit et croît mon désir pour toi. Je suis bien en toi. C'est si doux, si chaud. Mieux que ça, on ne peut pas. Tu es la route vers le paradis. Alors commence la danse éternelle, plus vieille que la guerre, plus forte que la mort. Le rythme est relativement lent, afin qu'on puisse bien ressentir la montée de notre plaisir. Oh que je suis bien, à t'admirer ainsi, à me sentir en toi.

Et soudain tout s'arrête. Tu t'es retirée. Sadique. Je te hais. Et tu te permets d'afficher ce petit sourire de supériorité. Merlin que je te hais, Hermione. Mon regard se fait menaçant, tu vas voir ce dont est capable un Harry Potter frustré. Heureusement, tu me reprends en toi. Aussitôt ma frustration disparaît. Félicité.

Je m'envole doucement. Mes mains sont incapables de quitter ta peau. Ce moment est tellement magique. Je ne suis plus capable que de ressentir. Ta chaleur, mon plaisir… Tu réponds à tous mes désirs, et me comble. Pourquoi en voudrais-je plus, alors qu'être avec toi suffit amplement. Nous ne serons jamais des affamés de sexe, des personnes pour qui toutes les expériences sont bonnes. Nous avons nos limites, nos appréhensions, et nous avançons tout doucement sur la route des plaisirs. Je n'ai pas besoin de nouvelles expériences, tu me suffis amplement ma belle Lionne.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tu t'arrêtes. Tu es fatiguée. C'est évident, cette position n'est guère confortable pour toi. On change. Petite hésitation. Je ne suis pas en grande forme non plus. On adopte alors une position qu'on connaît désormais bien, mais à priori peu usitée par le commun des gens. Elle a l'avantage de te permettre de te caresser pendant que je te fais l'amour. Tu sais à quel point cela m'attise de te voir ainsi te faire plaisir.

Pris par mon propre plaisir, j'accélère. Plus vite, plus fort. Comme aux Jeux Olympiques. Heureusement que tu as les yeux fermés, tu te serais demandée pourquoi je souris soudain. Aimer me rend euphorique.

C'est fréquent que les pensées les plus incongrues me traversent l'esprit quand nous faisons l'amour. Le plus souvent, alors que la mêlée de nos corps atteint son paroxysme, c'est paradoxalement à ta douceur et à ta tendresse que je pense. Lorsque tu es serrée contre moi, lovée comme un chaton. Je ne me sens jamais autant en paix que dans ces moments.

Je ne prolongerai pas mes réflexions. Un gémissement de toi, plus fort, m'interpelle. Je te sens venir. Divine sensation. Aussitôt mon propre plaisir gagne plusieurs niveaux d'un coup. L'extase approche. Tenir encore un peu. Attendre que tu viennes. Se retenir, contenir la poussée de mon corps, pour ton plaisir. Tu te crispes et ta main me serre violemment. Un ultime râle. Je m'effondre et viens en toi. Flashes. Noir. Béatitude. Je suis au paradis. Hermione. Tu me lances un regard doux que j'essaye de te rendre.

Je t'aime mon Ange.


End file.
